Innocent Games
by holycitygirl
Summary: New series: There is no such thing as an innocent game. Season 5 re-do. This starts off after Kelso and Donna have returned. No one knows about J/H yet. Through a series of games Jackie and Hyde discover how they really feel about each other.
1. I Never

Title: Innocent Games

Disclaimer: I don't own much. And nothing on television.

Summary: At the welcome home D/K (gross image) party –things get interesting when a friendly game reveals hidden feelings.  This will (depending on reception) probably be a new series of stories for me.  I'm going to finish 12 Songs first though before moving on.

A/N: Okay guys the idea has been done before –but not by me –so I'm giving it a go. Tell me what you think.

"Okay guys so what do you want to do next?" Jackie asked placing another bowl of popcorn on her living room coffee table. The guys had all come over to "the Mansion" to celebrate Donna and Michael's return from California. It had been a bizarre summer. The first one, in a long time, where the gang was split up. But everything seemed to have worked out all right. The people who were meant to be had gotten back together. _And_ Jackie thought –the people who weren't had moved on. She was glad. That is why she had decided to have this party. To prove that they were all past the past. 

As she surveyed the room she noticed Eric and Donna were sitting on the couch, very close. They had been like that for days, almost as if they were afraid one or the other would disappear if they weren't touching. Jackie smiled at them. She had missed her friend. And she was glad Eric had forgiven her. It was also nice that some people could flaunt their love. 

_Not that anyone else had anything to flaunt_, she amended silently. Where the hell had that thought come from? No her and Steven were just messing around. They weren't serious or anything. The whole thing was innocent. Just a game really. Another weird thing that had happened this summer.

"I know" Michael said as if anyone was talking to him "let's play a game. Strip poker anyone?" He wagged his eyebrows expressively. 

Steven smacked him on the back of the head. "Go poke yourself ". 

He reached for the popcorn purposefully not looking in Jackie's direction.  She was wearing her suede skirt tonight, the one that was so dark brown you sometimes thought it was black.  Not that he had thought about her skirt color or the way the fabric felt underneath his hands.  He'd been bored this summer –she had been bored.  And any lingering desires to touch articles of her clothing were flukes.  Besides stupid Kelso was back –they couldn't hurt his stupid feelings by letting him find out what they did over their summer vacation.  

Jackie noticed Steven not looking at her. He'd been doing that a lot lately –ever since Michael returned. He didn't want anyone finding out about them. It would ruin his reputation if they thought he didn't hate her.  She didn't mean anything to him.  And Jackie hadn't admitted to feeling any differently. 

"But games are fun" Fez insisted. 

Donna grabbed a handful of popcorn "yeah we could play a game –but not – Strip Poker". She shot Kelso a glance and he threw his hands up in the air in defeat. 

Jackie settled herself on the couch beside Donna. Fez and Michael were on the opposing couch and Steven was sitting to her right in her father's favorite chair. She looked at him despite herself.

"I'm not playing anything girly," he stated letting his eyes wander to all her girly parts while he had the excuse.  The gang was all too concerned with picking a game to notice how un-Hyde/Jackie they were being.  

"Yeah nothing that involves curlers, or unicorns, or make-up" Eric added. 

Jackie gave him a look. Was that the kind of games they thought cheerleaders played? Okay - some involved make-up but never unicorns. 

"We could play spin the bottle" Kelso jumped in before she could tell the scrawny boy off.

"NOOOO!" they all shouted. 

"Well fine. Be that way. I didn't want to kiss any of you anyway". He yelled and began to pout. 

God Jackie thought, what did I ever see in him?  Out of the corner of her eye she noticed the look on Steven's face seemed to be asking the same thing.  

"Ooh ooh what about Truth or Dare?" Fez tried. 

"Noo" Jackie responded quickly and Steven joined in. She tried again to catch his eye but he readjusted in the chair. That earned a look from Donna but no one else seemed to notice. She averted her eyes from the red head's scrutiny and gave her suggestion "We could play –I Never" and when Steven finally looked at her apathetically she added "with alcohol".   
  


5 pair of eyes were suddenly very interested. 

"Now we are talking," Steven said giving Jackie that surprised at how badass you can be look she had grown to love. 

"How do you play this game?" Fez asked as she got up to find the key to her dad's liquor cabinet. 

"Well you see Fez. One person makes a statement like "I never mooned the entire student body in the yearbook" Eric began "and then every one who had never done that –i.e. every one who isn't Donna –would get a point."

"Or in this case Donna would have to take a shot" Hyde corrected taking the shot glasses from Jackie. 

"Tequila good?" Jackie asked him exclusively and he nodded his approval. 

Again another look from Donna before she hit Eric in retaliation "Are you EVER going to let that go?"

Eric shook his head in an apologetic manner. "No" 

"So who wins?" Fez asked. 

Kelso grabbed the Tequila pouring the first round "We all do little buddy".

"So who starts?" Eric inquired as they all sat down on the floor around the now alcohol filled table. 

"It's my party –so I'll start" Donna rationalized. Kelso looked offended so she added "and then Kelso can go next." He clapped with enthusiasm and Donna rolled her eyes.

"Okay –I never bought or stole a Playboy" 

Jackie laughed, it was a low move. But you had to do what you could to win -I never. 

The boys all took a shot. 

"I never bought or stole a Playgirl" Kelso quickly continued. 

Donna and Jackie shook their heads. "Yes you did Michael. And even if you didn't -neither have Donna and I -- you moron."

"Oh yeah I did." He laughed taking the shot. He quickly shut up when Eric and Hyde moved away from him in the circle. "What I didn't know there were guys in it?"

"Sure Kelso" Fez said patting his friend on the shoulder. "Anyway next –I'll go. I think I will be good at this game. Soooooo- I'm a virgin."

They all groaned. Then Jackie explained.

"Okay Fez. The game is called I never – you have to start out your sentence with those words or you have to drink too." 

They all took the shot. Fez was pissed. "And just when I was finding an upside to my lack of lovin".

"There is no upside man" Steven consoled pouring more shots. "Okay my turn –"he thought for a minute.  This game could be very devious when you knew your opponents.  He looked to each in turn.  Stopping briefly on Jackie and then focusing on Kelso.  "I never left my significant other and ran off to California".

Jackie laughed and Donna and Kelso drank. Donna was the peeved one now whereas Kelso just looked perplexed at the unexpected burn. 

"Me next" Jackie jumped in. This was getting fun. Michael was so going to lose. She tried to think of something else that would make him drink but spare Steven and herself. "I never made out with a friend's sibling". Steven laughed and gave her the badass look again.  She smiled and belatedly added "Sorry Donna". 

Again Kelso and Donna took a shot. "You couldn't have said sister?" 

"Sorry" she said again and looked away. "Your turn Eric".

"Okay okay" he drawled "let me see…Jackie you are winning –no surprise since you do have evil on your side…let me think – I never…kissed more than one person in this room." He grinned evilly. 

Jackie looked shocked but then realized he meant Fez and Michael. She took the drink looking in the exact opposite direction from Steven.

Donna quickly moved on, sounding a little nervous "I never did it at the Public Library". 

Hyde, Eric and Fez sat still. Jackie and Kelso reached for their glasses. She didn't want to –but she casually looked to Steven for a reaction. His stupid glasses and expression gave nothing away. 

"God I suck at this game. Okay I'm going to do it right this time. I never…man this is hard. I've done everything. Jackie help me –where didn't we do it?"

Jackie looked uncomfortable. She kicked him under the table but it was Steven who responded. 

"Shut up Kelso – and quit cheating." He then frogged him on the shoulder.  He didn't know why but the guy was really pissing him off tonight. And when Eric looked at him funny he thought about hitting him too. 

"Fine! Damn guys – when did you become a tag team?" He rubbed his shoulder absent-mindedly and then rubbed his knee.  "Oh I got it… I never made out during Charlie's Angels."

Hyde smiled and reached for his drink. Jackie remained still so he poked her under the table. He didn't know why though.  No –it was just his stand against cheating.  Not anything more.  

She was shocked but willingly took the drink. She was getting looks from all sides now. She chose to ignore them. She was finding it harder to ignore the warm feeling that was taking up residence in her stomach as well. But while she was thinking about Steven –Michael of course freaked.

He began to stutter and finally came up with "W-W -we never…..".

"Well that is not the game now is it?" Hyde burned. Really did he think he owned Jackie?  That she never knew anyone before him or would possibly want to after him? The new shot of alcohol hit his stomach and he pointed to Fez "Next". 

"I never made out in the basement" 

Everyone drank. 

Fez laughed "the game is mine whores". 

"Yeah I'd be proud Fez" Eric laughed just a little bit tipsy. 

"Your turn Steven" Jackie informed. She wondered what he would come up with. If he would reveal anything. If that would make the warmth spread. With the looks they were getting he better steer the questioning on to something tame if he didn't want the gang to catch on. They were all still confused by her earlier drink. And Michael had that hurt look on his face. Jackie found herself not caring. She just hoped Steven didn't inadvertently pick something she had done with the jerk. 

He looked at Jackie, at her skirt, and that damn pink shirt she was wearing with it that was just the shade of her lipstick.  He tried to think of something boring to say.  He didn't want Kelso and Jackie getting any more points together for some reason.  He suddenly knew why neither one of them wanted to play Truth or Dare.  At some point their game had gone past bluffing and at any point either one of them might fold.  He still had enough control to not want it to be him.  He looked at her challengingly and offered " I never had sex at the Hub." 

Jackie breathed a sigh of relief. And remained still.

Donna and Eric were surprisingly the first to drink. Then Kelso. 

Hyde smiled again. At both her sigh and Kelso's typical transgression. 

Jackie again found herself not caring. Nothing Michael could do or had done could shock her anymore. With 5 shots of Tequila in her she found it hard to even pretend to be upset but she tried for image sake. She looked at Steven, who was looking at her and thought maybe she saw something.  He seemed a little too happy that Michael sucked.  Why did that get her hopes up?  "I never…."she felt kind of swirly but continued "I never…liked this game." 

Hyde, Eric and of course Fez took the shot. 

Two rounds later Kelso was still losing. Hyde and Jackie were tied for second highest score and Fez was still winning. They were all too intoxicated to try and stop him. 

Jackie tried to refill the glasses and swayed dangerously toward the floor. Steven caught her and she found herself leaning into his touch despite the crowd. This felt good, she thought. She wondered if it felt good to him. She was about to ask when she realized that Eric was preparing to speak. It was his turn. 

"I never" he started giggling.  He always got goofy when he was drunk. "wanted Jackie". After that he fell back on the floor losing consciousness. Donna pushed away her glass and joined him there. 

Jackie stiffened from her position against Steven but then forced herself to loosen up. Of course he wouldn't drink. It didn't mean he didn't want her. You couldn't fake what they had been doing all summer. He just had to lie so no one would find out.  

Why couldn't anyone find out? Her alcohol addled brain inquired. Because she told it – because. She watched Fez and Michael take their drinks finding her warmth being replaced by a cold sensation. Why was she getting so upset? It was just a game. 

Hyde felt her react and looked down.  Damn Eric and his stupid burns.  Did Jackie want him to take the shot?  When they had started this thing they had had an understanding.  It was boredom.  He couldn't have a relationship.  He was Hyde.  And she was Jackie.  They hated each other right?  Except he didn't hate her.  So was she willing to admit she didn't hate him?

Jackie looked around the table.  Donna and Eric were still on the floor.  Fez and Michael seemed to be building a tower out of popcorn.  They were all so oblivious.  She didn't want anyone to know though right?  So that was good. It must be the Tequila making her feel hurt at Steven's inaction. But she couldn't stop herself from pulling away. "I'm tired of playing," she confessed sadly. 

She tried to get up to leave the room but felt an arm stop her before she could. She looked down as Steven grabbed _the bottle_ and took a swig. The liquor was back on the table before any of the drunken distracted teenagers noticed. 

He looked at her wanting a reaction for once in his life and she looked at him searching for what he was trying to say.  Were they anything more than they were before this night started?  She didn't know but with the heat of the moment and Steven's hand still on her arm the whole thing didn't feel very innocent anymore.   She opened her mouth to speak but before she could say anything Donna shot bolt upright from her position on the floor.

Hyde thought they had been found out.  What with the red headed Jack in the box staring intently at the touching of Jackie he couldn't seem to stop doing.   

"No Jackie – you gotta play –we still have some left," Donna said indicating the now very empty bottle and shrugged. 

Jackie never took her eyes off Steven as the girl continued -

"Oh never mind –Game over."


	2. Twister

Innocent Games Series: Game two

Summary:  Through a series of games, Jackie and Hyde discover how they feel about one another.  And eventually the others discover it as well.  

A/N: Hey guys!  I know I said I was going to finish 12 Songs first.  But I needed to go ahead and write this one.  I promise I'll have 12 Songs finished soon.  Tell me what you think!

Credit:  Thanks to **Sobeit.  You gave me the idea for this chapter in your review.  Also, I want to say in advance I hope everything seems plausible.  I've never played Twister personally so I had to get some advice from websites and the forum (Thanks **TinyDancer**!).  I think it turned out okay.  **

It had been a week since the whole Welcome Home party. It had been another week of hiding her ongoing affair with Steven Hyde. A week she spent wondering if he felt how she was beginning to think she felt. Not that she really knew how that was.  All she knew was that –he made her feel different than she had ever felt before.  

She certainly loved kissing him. Even if she had gotten to do a considerable amount less of it since Michael returned. But they had managed to still find opportunities. Just this morning he had come over to her house –_actually came over of his own accord –and kissed her on her pink fluffy comforter in her pink fluffy room. It was a room that Steven Hyde would never look comfortable in. He was all rough edges and earth tones and standing in the middle of it he just looked like a fish out of water. But somehow lying on her back she couldn't see that. The ceiling was white and Steven blocked all other colors from her sight. _

She just wished she knew how he felt about her. But Steven wasn't one for talking. And she couldn't complain about his lips being otherwise occupied. She really thought that after that party some discussion was needed. I mean he had made her admit that she had kissed someone who wasn't Michael (not counting the ones he knew about). And then he had made a point of drinking the Tequila.  Didn't that mean something? But Eric's question had been about want. And hell she knew he wanted her. That was abundantly clear. Even before he had shown up on her doorstep.

It had been a fun way to start a day. But she had the feeling that tonight was going to erase all her good feelings. Tonight Michael Kelso was having a party. And she just knew that it was his fool way of trying to get her back. 

In all the years she had known him he had never thrown a party. None of them were really party people. But now all of a sudden –it was their second party in as many weeks, with no holidays in sight. She could still see the look on Steven's face when Michael had invited them. He had seen right through the ruse just like they all had. But he had been the first to agree to go. She was still trying to figure out what that meant? 

Was Michael stupid enough to try to get them to play another dumb revealing game? Because she so wasn't going to agree to that. Nope, she was only going to this party because everyone else was. And it was Friday. She wasn't going to sit at home like some loser. No, better to hang out with Steven and his loser friends. Her loser friends. 

She wondered if she could go over to Eric's and catch a ride with Steven nonchalantly. But Donna and Eric were starting to act suspicious so she probably shouldn't. In the end the decision was made for her. Downstairs the doorbell rang –she rushed to open it, to find Donna holding a bag of ice and a fake smile.

"Ready to go to the party of the year?" the red head asked sarcastically. 

Jackie smiled and turned around to get the cooler out of her the den. They had all decided that Michael was too flakey to remember to cater his own party and had divided the list of things to bring. Donna placed the bag in the cooler and Jackie noticed Steven run up to help them get it to the car. 

Why did that make her feel all tingly? He wasn't doing it for her. He wasn't revealing anything about how he felt. Why did her stupid heart have to blow a simple gesture all out of proportion? 

"Jackie you okay?" Steven started when she spaced out. When he noticed Donna's look he added "I mean have you finally killed your last brain cell breathing in hair spray fumes." 

The comment although merely for show bothered her and she quickly rebutted "No I was just momentarily distracted by your raggedy assed beard. I thought I saw something looking out at me in there." 

Donna rolled her eyes and was seemingly fooled. They placed the cooler in the vehicle and went around getting in. She noticed Steven look in her direction but kept her gaze fixed on the back of Donna's head. 

Steven noticed her avoiding his gaze and wondered at the cause. Was she upset about that little burn? He had just done it because Donna was sticking her nose where it didn't belong again. I mean really it was none of her business. And did Jackie want her to figure it out? 

He had been way too nice to her lately. And not just when they were alone. Yesterday he had actually got her a Popsicle when he went to the freezer. A freaking Red one, her favorite –_because he didn't turn her mouth an unnatural color_. And god why did he know that –let alone think of that and get her one unprompted? He had had a hard time ignoring the looks he got for that one. In the end he had made a joke about trying to freeze her lips shut and they had all bought it. 

And come to think of it –that comment had had the same effect. Jackie was pissed at him. And damn it all he cared that she was pissed. When had this happened?  "So what do you think this little party is all about anyway?" he asked her.

That shocked her into looking at him. He so rarely directed comments to her in conversation. And this particular question well… "How should I know?"

"It is just Kelso attempt number 1 in getting you back" Eric began. "It was all he talked about on the way home."

Steven rolled his eyes. He really didn't want to spend the whole night watching Kelso make moony eyes at his…at Jackie. That just wasn't his idea of fun. 

Jackie saw this and unconsciously duplicated the gesture. "Didn't he spend the whole summer trying to shack up with some bimbo? What exactly makes him think I'm going to ever get back with him?"

Donna laughed. "Oh I don't know – the fact that you have gotten back together with him like a million times. Even though he did the same thing?"

The words hurt because they were true. And for some reason it made Jackie mad that no one realized how much she had changed. She wasn't the same girl who needed to be with her first love in order to have faith in the world anymore. She looked at Steven knowing he probably thought the same thing. He was looking out the window. "Believe what you want to believe Donna". She said with more malice than was deserved. It wasn't her friend's fault that she had ruined her reputation as a strong independent woman. She had never been one. But she was going to change that. 

"Oooooooooooooooooooh" Eric voiced shocked at her response. Donna looked apologetic and Steven was looking at her with some unreadable expression. It wasn't his zen face though –so she counted it as a victory. 

Before anyone could further comment they pulled up to the curb of the seldom seen Kelso residence. They were all still shocked that all of Kelso's family was out of town and that they had trusted Kelso to stay there alone. Even if he wasn't planning a party he could easily burn the house down. 

As they carried the supplies in, Fez came out of the kitchen with a bag full of candy. He clutched it to his chest and looked at them all with disgust. "I have brought the candy. But I have changed my mind. I do not want to share it with you. You can not love it like I can."

They all looked at him strangely. Fez really was the weirdest. Jackie patted him on the back ignoring how he jumped and switched the candy to the farthest hand. "That is okay Fez. No one wants your candy."

"Ooh candy. Thanks little buddy." Kelso said coming from upstairs with a box and snatching the candy out of Fez's hand before he could protest. 

Eric and Hyde laughed. And Donna finished setting up the refreshment table. 

"Okay guys –let the games begin" Kelso announced holding up the box for everyone to see. 

Donna and Jackie both rolled there eyes. While Eric and Hyde merely walked away to grab beers from the cooler. 

"What?!" Kelso shrieked. 

Fez clapped. "Is alcohol involved in this game?" 

"NOOO. Just clean innocent fun." Kelso answered.

Fez rolled his eyes and then joined the guys for the beer. 

"No, guys look it will be fun."

They all looked skeptical. But he would not be dissuaded. 

"Come on Eric. You and Donna. All touchy touchy on the floor." He persuaded poking Eric in the ribs. 

Eric giggled and of course folded. Anything revolving around touching Donna was high on his list. And of course Donna agreed as well. 

"Well good. Now what about you Fez, you know –you are very limber. I'm sure you will win this game too." 

Then he had Fez. Which left only Jackie and Hyde. Donna unexpectedly jumped in. 

"Come on Jackie you have to play. You are wearing jeans and everything –come on it won't be so bad."

Jackie rolled her eyes. This was the saddest attempt at getting back with her Michael had ever pulled. Seriously did he think a little friendly game was going to make her forget everything he had ever done to her? Or how moved on she was? Not that he knew she had moved on. _Not that she had moved on moved on. Steven wouldn't even tell __her how he felt let alone the group. No wonder Michael still thought he had a chance. Well she would show him. _

"Fine. But seriously Michael if you even think of trying to fall on me or something I'll ….I'll…poke you in the eye." She finished. 

Donna laughed. They all went to sit around the space Michael had cleared on the floor. Well everyone except Steven. Jackie smiled. Yeah, good luck at getting Steven Hyde to play Twister.  

To her surprise he followed.  Jackie wasn't the only one to be taken back, Eric was confused as well.  "Hyde man, you are playing?"

Steven shrugged.  He could admit Twister wasn't his kind of game but if everybody else was playing.  If Kelso was playing… He ignored Eric and Jackie and leaned against the couch. He ignored his own un-zen like feelings and joked "Well I wouldn't miss a chance to goose your girlfriend."  

Kelso finished explaining the simple game to Fez and placed the mat down.  Just then Eric thought of something "Wait Kelso –so we gotta play teams right?"  

"What?" Kelso asked confused.

"I mean, we have too many people.  Cause you know we have never played with Fez and Jackie before and Hyde normally refuses to play so it has never been a problem."

"Yeah, so I guess Donna and I will play winners.  We will just sit over here and" he trailed off kissing the now squirming Donna.  

Jackie looked at Kelso already knowing what was coming.  She shot Donna an evil look for getting her into this game and then bailing.  But before Kelso could speak up she heard

"Jackie you're on my team."  Steven informed.  Kelso looked about as shocked as Jackie.  And to tell the truth he didn't really know why he said it.  

"HYDE!" Kelso shouted.  

"What? Did you think I was going to be on a team with you Michelle?  Or Fez?" he rationalized.  

"Why are you playing anyway?  And Jackie you aren't going to be on a team with him, are you?  Wouldn't you rather be with me?" Kelso whined.

Steven began to get pissed at the insinuation but Jackie stopped him with a hand to his chest.  Kelso was too angry to notice and Eric and Donna were still too preoccupied.  "Michael get over it.  You can grope me inappropriately just as easily from over there."  

He huffed but got into position.  Jackie stood beside Steven with her feet on the circles as Fez and Kelso did the same.  She wondered what this game would lead too.  

"A little help -guys?" Kelso asked.  Eric pulled himself away from Donna long enough to spin the wheel.  "Oh this is fun" he proclaimed as the arrow flew around the colored square.  

"Right hand blue" Donna read.  And then went back to kissing Eric on the couch.  

Kelso and Fez put their hands on the two blue circles nearest to them.  Jackie placed her hand on the closest circle and waited for Steven's move.  He placed his hand on top of her's.  

"Hey no fair!" Kelso proclaimed.  

"Check the rules doofus.  If you are playing teams –you can share a circle." Hyde smirked.

"How do you know this stuff?" Donna asked.  She was staring at him as if he were some alien that had taken over her friend's body.  He was quoting party game boxes and holding Jackie's hand.  Well practically.  

"That is true Kelso" Eric stated with and eyebrow quirked at Hyde.  

Hyde paid little attention.  He was touching Jackie's hand in public and was amazed at how non freaked he was at the idea.  Kelso was so pissed, it was worth it.  "I've been around man.  You know Twister is like 'Sex in a box'."  

"Oogh, then why are you touching Jackie?" Eric shouted. 

"Would you just spin?" Jackie demanded.  They were ruining the moment.  She was sick of Kelso acting like he owned her.  And Eric, well Eric was hard to take on a good day.  

Hyde smirked.  Eric spun. "Left foot Red".  

Kelso and Fez both put their feet on the red circle nearest them.  But of course instead of being sensible they ended up with Kelso's butt in Fez's face.  "Okay I see why you play this game with girls" Fez said.  

Eric and Donna laughed.  

Jackie and Hyde had gotten themselves into a better position.  Steven had his foot in the second red circle.  Jackie was on the first one and they both still shared the blue circle.  Steven's hand felt warm.  Jackie was crouched down to take some of the pressure off Steven.  He could stretch a little while her cheerleading skills helped her stay bent comfortably.  They were back to front, spooning.  And with the goofuses behind them and Eric and Donna not paying attention on the couch they could do this without faking discomfort. It wasn't too different from anything they had done all summer. 

Hyde found himself leaning in and whispering in her ear "we got this game won".  She shivered. 

"Get your butt out of my face Kelso!"  Fez screamed ruining the moment.

"I can't.  I've got to stay on my circles man."

"Spin Eric!" they both shouted.  Eric flipped the arrow.  

"Left hand blue" Donna announced. 

Fez and Kelso groaned.  This got them in a more awkward position where Fez had to lean on Kelso back just to reach and share the nearest Red circle.  

Jackie and Steven had a similar predicament except with Jackie having to lean further in between Steven's legs.  Both their hands were touching.  This was certainly interesting Jackie thought.  

Steven jolted when Jackie used her limberness to get her hand all the way behind his leg.  He was in a semi-comfortable position, if you didn't take into account the pixie between his legs, but Jackie was pushing the limits of stretching.  Behind him Kelso and Fez sounded like they were having problems.  He didn't know whether he wanted them to lose quickly or not.  On one hand he was enjoying the game but on the other hand if they didn't move quick he was going to have a hard time hiding that fact.  Jackie's hair brushed up against his stomach and the soft scent of Jasmine filled his senses.  

Donna laughed.  "Having fun guys?"  She asked.  

Jackie and Hyde whipped their heads around guiltly until they noticed that she was talking to the compromised boys behind them.  Fez bumped against Hyde's arm and he shot him a look.  "Hey man, watch it."

"What can't handle the pressure Steven?" Kelso asked looking under his legs to see where Hyde and Jackie's familiar position for the first time.  He shrieked scaring Fez and causing him to fall.  Kelso was left standing now much more comfortable.  

"No fair!  He hurt my ears." Fez asked not wanting to be out of the game.  

"Nope- sorry Fez. You are out." Donna explained.  

"But doesn't he have the advantage now?" Jackie asked. 

"Well you can fall too and then Hyde would have the advantage?" Eric replied.  

Jackie thought of Steven, solid behind her, and had no plans of throwing the game.  She was in it for the duration whether it was uncomfortable or painful or downright exhausting.  

3 spins later Jackie and Hyde were in a better position.  Or at least more comfortable and Kelso had managed to get himself tied in a not even without Fez. 

A spin later he had somehow managed to get himself in between Jackie and Steven.  She was facing away from the boys.  And Hyde was close but behind Kelso.  She was waiting for the new command when Kelso couldn't keep quiet anymore.  

"God Jackie, are those new jeans?  Cause man –your ass looks really good in them".  

Jackie rolled her eyes.  Eric and Donna smirked.  And she didn't see it but Steven clenched his fits on his circles.  

"Ugh Michael would you please keep your comments to yourself." 

"Damn Jackie I'm just sayin"

"Well don't"

"Fine! You know you aren't any fun anymore." Kelso stated.  

"Is this really the time for this, guys?" Donna threw in.  

Kelso looked indignant.  "I was just trying to give her a compliment.  I mean those are really nice pants and Jackie always liked a good butt compliment before and…"

"Well maybe she changed." Steven gritted out between clenched lips.  His new position was totally uncomfortable and he wasn't liking this line of conversation.  He would not admit why but he didn't. 

Donna and Eric eyes both bugged out at that.  Then the room erupted in laughter.  "Yeah good one Hyde" Eric said wiping tears from his eyes.  

Jackie looked at them.  All of them.  They were supposed to be her friends, Michael and Fez had both proclaimed to love her on more than one occasion.  But it was the one who was supposed to hate her that believed she was capable of being more than just a shallow princess.  

"Yeah good one, Hyde." Kelso agreed "Jackie can't change." He said as if there was no denying it.  

Suddenly that was one insult too many.  She could handle Donna and Eric thinking little of her because she had given them no reason to think otherwise.  And Fez didn't know her that well.  But Michael?  She had shared so much with him.  And all he thought she was a trophy he could buy with compliments.  

She faked a cramp and shot her arm out, her elbow came back slamming into Kelso's crotch and causing him to keel over in pain. She had to give up her footing to achieve this but it was worth it. She stood up wiping her hands on the sides of her pants.  She looked down at the comprised boy and with all the fake sweetness she could muster said  "Oops, I guess you lose".

Kelso rolled over moaning and Hyde jumped up stretching in relief.  

Jackie noticed he was smiling down at Michael now rolling on the abandoned Twister mat.  

Hyde smiled lightly kicking his friend with the toe of his boot.  "And I guess I win".   

Note:  Okay guys I'm not as crazy about this chapter.  My attention is divided maybe.  Next one will be better.  I promise.  Much more J/H –with more heavy focus on H.  Less –rest of the gang.  If anybody has any two people games –send them my way.  The sexier the better. 


	3. Marco Polo

Title: Innocent Games  - Game 3

Disclaimer: That 70's Show is not mine.  These characters are not mine.  The game?  Not mine.  The idea?  Not really.  But the words –yeah my mom and dad taught them to me.  

Summary: Through a series of games – Jackie and Hyde discover their feelings for one another.  But will the gang discover them first?

A/N: Again the idea has been lifted from others – but it is still my spin.  And darn it – I have never really played this game either.  Why the heck have I never played any games?  This one isn't that hard to figure out though so I think I managed.  Please grace me with your thoughts when you finish. 

The silence of the basement was almost deafening.  Hyde sat in his chair staring blankly at Jackie, his thumb steadily tapping on his knee.  He was trying to compile a list of things he hated in his head to kill the boredom.  And stop himself from lunging across the room on top of the small pixie just to alleviate it.  _The FBI, greeting cards, those little sugar packets at the Hub that said Not for resale on the side – like anyone was trying to work that angle, Jackie's annoyingly pink toe nail polish._

Jackie sat on the far end of the couch staring at Steven.  She tried to keep her mind occupied –tried to make herself look away –but she couldn't.  He kept tapping on his leg, which just drew her attention to his thighs.  Which made her think of how they felt under her.  Or over her.  Or… oh god this was useless.  Think of something un-Hyde she told herself.  _Unicorns, rainbows, baby ducks, shaving cream…_yeah that would be a welcome addition to his toiletries.  She would have to buy him some.  But the unscented kind because she loved the way he smelled.  Like soap and incense and …well this wasn't working.  She just wanted him to lunge over the table and kiss her.  

But the reason they were fighting their urges sat between them humming a little tune and flipping through a car magazine engrossed.  "Oh my, do hot babes really enjoy sitting on top of cars?" Fez asked looking toward Jackie as she and Hyde quickly averted their eyes to pre-picked spots around the room.  "Jackie I've never seen you sit on top of a car in your bikini?  Why not?"

Jackie laughed.  "Fez, they pay those women to do that?  No one likes sitting on top of a car half naked."

"So if I paid you?" He began.

"NOOO" she rolled her eyes.  Glancing back to Steven who had now picked up his own magazine.  

"Oh no matter – I will see you in your bikini without the car today anyway." The foreigner clapped.

That got Steven's attention, Jackie noticed. Pleased despite her better judgment.

"WHat?" he asked barely hiding his less than apathetic response.  Good thing Fez was the only one here.  Eric would have noticed.  And Donna too.  But they were thankfully spending the day with Bob re-bonding after her summer away.  

Fez continued undeterred.  "I get to see Jackie almost naked!"

Jackie smirked at the still enthused boy and looked to Steven.  He had replaced the look on his face with the Zen mask.  "Steven, Fez wanted me to go to the pool with him today since Donna and Eric are away."

"So why didn't he ask Kelso?" He responded a little put out.  He was planning on sneaking away today or leading the two dummies somewhere so he could be alone with her.  And she was leaving him?  Not that he should care but…

Jackie gave him a look that said simmer down.  But at the same time she was excited at the uncharacteristic display of emotion.  Maybe he was ready to tell someone.  She was sure if he wasn't at least thinking about it he would have tried to call it off.  I mean they couldn't go on hiding this forever.  Could they?  And she didn't think she wanted to end it.  "Michael got banned from the pool last year remember?  For stealing that kids water wings?"

Fez laughed.  "I will never forget that mother coming up behind him and dragging him over and making him apologize to that little girl."

Hyde smiled.  Yeah he remembered that now.  Well at least Kelso wouldn't be tagging along with them, ogling Jackie in her bathing suit. He remembered the one she was wearing that day. It was a navy blue one with a white stripe down the side.  He forgave himself for knowing this because she was hot –but…

"So let's go already." Fez whined like the poor girl from the pool.  

"Okay – you go ahead and get in the car.  I'll be right there, I just need to…" she searched for something "fix my hair first." Well as lame excuses go that one was passing.  

Fez ran off.  

"So I guess I'll see you later." She offered scooting closer to his chair on the couch.  

Hyde looked at her mouth, registered the words and couldn't help going in for the kiss.  It was slow and more casual than their usual go for the gusto kisses –because they were on a time frame.  Well that was his excuse for the lingering quality anyway.  She moaned and he almost reciprocated.  He pulled back and looked her in the eye.  "You know I have nothing better to do today."

She smiled and saw through his act.  She wouldn't push though.  "Wanna come?"

"Might as well." He pulled away, going in his room for his seldom used swim trunks.  They were the only shorts he'd ever wear.  And he'd only wear them for the opportunity of seeing half naked girls.  Half naked Jackie, his mind raced, nothing he hadn't seen before.  But last summer she had been going out with his best friend and he had hated her.  Today she was, well he didn't know what she was, but things were certainly different.  

They walked to the car and Fez looked surprised when he slid into the back seat.  "Hyde you are coming to the pool?"  

"Yeah man, I figured I might meet a chick."

Jackie met his sunglass-covered eyes in the rearview mirror and he smirked.  

15 minutes later they had reached Point Place's community pool.  It was relatively dead.  The lower grades, which were the main residents of the pool throughout the summer, had registration today.  They all started school next week.  Jackie shuddered.  She didn't want to go back to school.  She had the irrational fear that once school began she would be forced to go back to normal.  Like the principal would call her in his office and demand she forgive Michael and stop seeing Steven.  The summer had been so wonderful and that was the last thing she ever wanted to do.  But it was just a matter of time before Steven got tired of her.  Before he figured out that she had developed feelings for him and broke their rule.  

"Come on Jackie, last one in is a rotten tomato". He called jumping into the deep end before they could correct him.  

Hyde grabbed a lounge chair and plopped down.  She placed her beach towel and gear down beside him.  She went to lie down, grabbing her lotion before taking her cover up off.  

"Aren't you going to go swimming with Fez?" he asked.  Beginning to think that maybe watching Jackie sunbath all day might be bad for his health.   

"And ruin my tan?" she asked willing to play the shallow act to make him squirm.  

"Come on guys!" Fez hollered from the deep end.  Besides to Senior Citizens sitting on the steps of the kiddy pool they were alone.  "I'm bored."

Jackie sighed.  She didn't really think she was going to get out of getting wet when she had agreed to go with Fez.  He was such a kid at heart.  She sat up and lifted her peasant top over her head, revealing her favorite bathing suit.  It was a white bikini that showed the perfection of her carefully developed tan.  She knew she looked good but it was nice to hear Fez's gasp and see Steven's thinly veiled lust anyway.  

"You coming?" she asked coyly.  

"Not yet" he muttered under his breath and rushed to the bathroom to change into his swimsuit among other things.  

When he got back Fez was splashing Jackie with water and she was shrieking.  

"Stop Fez, stop it –you'll get my hair wet."

Hyde smirked.  Just like Jackie to get into a pool not wanting to get her hair wet.  He noticed she swam closer to him as if for protection and wondered when she had started trusting him with her hair issues.  

"Steven make him stop." She whined, circling behind him.  Amazed when he actually put out a hand to Fez to do just that.  She looked up at him with an old Jackie adoration.  

"Fez, seriously man, stop." He waited a beat then turned around to Jackie.  He let his true emotions (attraction was the only one he was willing to label but there may be more) show for about four seconds as he swam nearer. "Seriously man?  If anyone is going to mess her hair it is going to be me." Then he put his hand on her head and dunked her.  

6 seconds later, Jackie bounded out of the water hair in her eyes and fuming.  Damn, Steven Hyde.  She should have known better.  The more things change the more they stay the same.  And by the same token she _couldn't_ stay mad at him.  _She could though get revenge_.  Jumping on his back she used all 95 of her pounds to somehow force him under the water.  When he came back up and shook her off he was the one with the sour face.  "There -now we are even –you ruin my perfect locks and I ruin your stupid white fro." 

To Fez they must look like they always did.  Just a pair of enemies picking on each other.  But her and Steven could tell the difference.  He didn't know when fighting had become flirting but it had.  And he couldn't seem to stop himself.  "Oh you will pay for that brat"

"Oh yeah?" she questioned bravely but swam away.  

"Hey guys –stop fighting.  You are frightening away the people." Fez piped in, pointing to the old couple that was now leaving the pool.  They were alone.  "Ooh guys lets play a game".  

Jackie and Hyde groaned. "Fez haven't you had enough of games lately?"

"I like games."

"You would." Hyde sighed.  Although he wouldn't mind a little game of save the drowning girl right about now.  He was pretty good at mouth to mouth.  He gave Jackie an eyebrow raise as Fez looked away.  She looked confused.

"Oh I know – we can play Marco Polo."

Jackie's look compounded.  "They have Marco Polo in your country?"

Fez laughed. "Oh no we have no water –Kelso taught me last summer."

Hyde couldn't find it in his heart to deny his friend when they had finally found a game he knew, so he agreed. "Fine Fez, we will play."

"Oh goodie.  Who wants to be it?"

"I'll be it" Jackie eagerly stated.    
  
Hyde and Fez swam to the opposing corners and closed their eyes.  Hyde had always felt like an idiot playing this game.  The few times he had ever played it he had always been it.  That way you were just watching other people make fools of themselves.  But at least in this situation he'd be hunting Jackie and not Eric or Kelso.  

"Marco" Fez called out.  

"Polo" Hyde heard Jackie respond from somewhere near the left side of the pool.  He began to swim in that direction.  Fez did the same.  When he was as near as he could tell to the middle of the pool he called "Marco".

"Polo" Jackie said again.  She had glided past them as they headed near her original position.  Being small and a strong swimmer had always given her an edge in this game.  Steven seemed to pick up on her switch but Fez continued in the opposite direction.

Hyde could tell Jackie had changed sides and turned around.  He swam lightly listening for any sign that she was pulling the trick again.  

Jackie rested her head against the deep end wall.  She watched Steven swim towards her listening intently like a hunter stalking prey. She raised her hand out to grab the side of pool.  She was in way over her head.  

Fez was on the opposite side now –staying quiet –thinking that he had won and not wanting to give away Jackie or his positions by calling out Marco.  

Jackie glanced back from checking his position and noticed that Steven was upon her.  She began to swim away when his arm shot out grazing her stomach.  She had played this game a thousand times in Cheerleading camp and at the country club with fellow socialite kids and never once had it seemed anything but innocent.  Treading water here though it was far from.  She noticed she had closed her eyes and opened them.  To her surprise Steven's were still closed.  He had gotten her –it was his turn – he could.  But he didn't.  

Steven hoped that Fez was still searching blindly because he himself could not bear to check.  With his eyes closed and his hand around Jackie's naked waist things just felt so real.  Super sensitive and really good. His rational mind told him that real was not what he was supposed to be feeling.  Him and Jackie were just playing around –pretending.  He added a second hand, skimming it around her ass, coming to rest on the small of her back and pulling her to him.  He heard her gasp, before sound was impossible because his mouth was on hers in a possessing kiss.  

Jackie frantically clutched at Steven's bare arms.  They were wet and soft and she suddenly wondered if his back would feel the same.  Opening her mouth and seeking his tongue with hers she let her hands wander there.  It was.  She followed the ridge of his spine all the way down and thanked whatever God there was that a blind Fez was their only audience.  She didn't think she could stop this, she didn't think she would even care if the whole school marched in right now and cried a unanimous 'Ewgh'.  Steven was so good at this.  

From the other side of the pool they heard a water splat and Fez's frustrated "Marco".  

Jackie looked into Steven's now open eyes and he pulled away.  She stood there still in the circle of his arms and kept silent.  He let go and swam back a few strokes.  She breathed in deeply and responded with a low "Polo".  

Steven swam back to her grabbing her arm and saying "Marco" he sounded strange when he said it but she couldn't figure out why.  

"Damn". Fez called, swimming up beside them.  

Hyde let go.  He tried to focus on sugar packets again and not the bulge in his trunks.  He wondered briefly if these games were getting harder or if it was just him.  

Jackie waded toward the ladder and climbed up.  She sat down toweling off and thinking about that kiss.  She wondered if Steven would ever admit he felt something.  She wondered if she had the guts to ask.  He was so stubborn and she was tired of putting herself out there when it came to love.  

"Come on Jackie." Fez called.  "Come back and play – if you don't get back in the water how are you ever going to score?"

A/N:  Okay I still need ideas.  I know you guys are holding out on me.  You are playful people – you aren't like me –you didn't waste away your childhood being elitist and too cool to participate.  Come on?  

And did you like?  


	4. True Love

Innocent Games Series: Game four

Summary:  Through a series of games, Jackie and Hyde discover how they feel about one another.  And eventually the others discover it as well.  

A/N: Hello everybody! Here is a new chap and game for your perusal.  Sorry to everyone who noticed my tweaking of the game Marco polo, I was hoping no one would mind.  I have a friend who always played like that –and it fit better with the story.  This game is not exactly a game game.  But it counts I think and I hope you like.  Please tell me if you do.  And I am loving your suggestions.  Some of them will definitely pop up.  If you have any more feel free…

Credit:  Thanks to everyone with kind words. You guys keep me motivated. I'm really having fun with this story.  Keep the suggestions rolling in.  

Study hall was so boring.  School was so boring.  Life was boring period now that the carefree days of summer were over.  And the simple fact was she missed Steven.  They had been back in school for one week.  One week.  And they had found time to be alone once.  It was impossible when eight hours of the day she was in mind numbing public education and then every waking moment of their down time was spent in the company of all their friends in the Forman basement.  Between the two of them they had only come up with one good excuse to leave together (or separate at the same time) in the last seven days.  Now it was Monday and the beginning of week two and Jackie had little hope that it would be any different.  She tried to hold on to the hope that Steven was just as frustrated as her so that must mean something –but if he was unwilling to tell their secret then there was the chance that they just weren't meant to be.  

Jackie's thoughts were interrupted by a hand tapping her shoulder.  She turned around to see Donna casually stretching and dropping a note on the floor beside her purse.  Jackie quickly checked to see what Mr. Morris was doing.  The man was totally annoying and hated students who had lives and passed notes in class.  He wasn't looking so she leaned and picked up the note.  

        Hey Jackie,

         I'm totally bored.  Did you hear that Pam Macy is coming over to 

        the basement this afternoon?  She just passed me a note 

telling me that Kelso invited her.  And that "we better be nice 

to her".  What is that girl's problem?  Do you want to go to the

mall or something so we don't have to see her?

         Write back,

          Donna

Well that was a long grieving process, Jackie thought.  Two weeks going on three and Kelso was already bringing trash over to the basement.  She hoped he didn't think she cared.  Because she didn't.  And she wasn't going to run away and let him think she did.  Or Steven for that matter.  

        Hey!  

        I so don't care if he brings her by.  I'm not changing my plans 

         for that skank!  

         Jackie

The day progressed and soon enough Jackie found herself in the basement, with the usual crew plus Pam Macy.  Steven sat on in his chair casting her sideways glances.  Donna was sitting beside her on the couch.  Eric and Fez were on the deep freeze and Pam was on Kelso's lap in the other chair.  

Hyde couldn't believe Kelso's nerve.  It was bad enough that he left Jackie to do god knows how many girls in California.  But then he had to come back and bring his sluts here.  He told himself it was merely his common decency and nothing more that was causing these feelings of Kelso anger.  

Just then Kitty came down the stairs.  Looking around the room she leveled her gaze on Kelso.  "Michael honey –could you come up here for a minute and help me carry something out to the car for the church bake sale".  

"Sure Mrs. Forman." Kelso responded picking Pam up and moving towards the stairs.  "You girls don't fight over me while I'm gone." He said winking.  

Jackie rolled her eyes and turned to Donna who was writing on a piece of paper frowning.  "What are you doing Donna?"

Donna looked up from the paper.  She looked over at Eric and then back to Jackie.  "Well Kimberly Clifford told me in Calculus about this test you could do– well it is like a game really – that tells you if you are soul-mates with somebody using your names – and it is just stupid really.  I was just…"

Eric jumped in "Cool –so how did we do Honeybunch?"

Donna frowned.  "Well it is stupid; we shouldn't even go by a stupid game…"

Eric grabbed the paper.  "53%, what is that?  Like what is this based on?"  

Jackie grabbed the paper from him.  "True Love?  Oh my god, I haven't played this game since Elementary school."  

"Well that settles it –if the devil has heard of it –it is obviously completely unreliable as a gage." Eric scoffed but his brow was still furrowed.  

"Of course it is unreliable." Jackie agreed not wanting to encourage problems with Donna and Eric.  "It is just based on 7 letters.  If your name has them then you are set and if you don't …"

"How do you play this game?" Fez asked, jumping down from the freezer and coming over.  

Jackie explained.  "Well you see Fez.  You write out your name and someone else's on a piece of paper.  Then you write the letters T-R-U-E and L-O-V-E down the page.  Then you simply count how many letters of each word you and the other person have in your names.  Then each column adds up and you see what percent chance you and that person are true loves."  

"Ha!  And you and Donna are only 53% percent soul-mates Forman? Better change your name to Theodore Ruerterman or something man." Hyde burned.  

Eric mock laughed.  "Man that is the stupidest thing ever.  Like your name can determine who you belong with."  

"Yeah" Donna defended.  Furiously writing, "see look –if you do Jackie and Eric –you get 83%" She laughed at Eric's look of disgust "Like that would ever happen."  

Fez "Do me – Do me and Jackie"

Hyde jumped in. "Fez –with your name?  That is so cheating."

Jackie smiled.  "Yeah Fez, True love has a syllable minimum.  No more than 20."  She reached over and grabbed the pencil from Donna "Let's do Michael and Donna."  She added up quickly"47%, well at least you are more compatible with Eric than that jerk."

"Hey" Pam spoke up for the first time since Kelso left.  

"Shut-up no one is talking to you." Jackie spat back.  

Eric grabbed the pencil "What about Donna and Hyde?"  He began writing, not noticing either of his friends look away.  "66%, Baby…" he said taking Donna's hand and making a sympathetic face "baby it looks like this is your fault. You may need to change your last name or die and old maid"  

"Shut up" she laughed swatting him playfully.  

Hyde smiled.  Game or no game those two were perfect for each other.  He found himself looking at Jackie who seemed to be thinking the same thing.  "Hey do Kelso and Jackie" he heard himself demand.  He couldn't remember giving his mouth permission to say it though.  

Jackie shot him a look and Donna scribbled on the paper.  "76%"

Hyde felt unexpectedly relieved.  76 was a good score if you never went to class, or if you were playing basketball and it was halftime.  But it wouldn't get you into Harvard or the NBA.  

"Well that is still better than us" Donna began looking worried again.  

"Donna it is just a stupid game.  Right Eric?" Jackie insisted.  

Eric was still writing though and ignored her.  After a few minutes he looked up triumphant.  "Well here you go – 100 percent proof positive that no confidence can be put into this game."

"What?" Donna asked looking at the paper her boyfriend was holding up for all to see.  

On the paper it read:

        Steven Hyde

        Jackie Burkhart

        T-2    L-0

        R-2   O-0

        U-1   V-1

        E-4    E-4

"95% Baby –Read 'em and weep" Eric crowed.

Fez and Donna and Pam joined in laughing their heads off.  Fez actually began rolling on the floor.  Jackie and Hyde merely sat there giving what passed as pissed looks.  

Jackie couldn't believe it.  She had spent all day at school trying to convince herself they weren't meant to be.  And then another stupid game makes her try to change her mind.  She felt like she was on a rollercoaster.  First a dumb game of I never makes Steven admit he wants her, and then Twister convinces her she is over Michael for good.  Then the pool, oh god the pool, just made her realize she wanted Steven.  Now this simple name game… And did it really matter what she thought or what the games revealed if Steven wouldn't talk about it?  She glanced over at him and his unreadable expression.  

It was just a game, but Hyde couldn't help but want to smile.  Eric and Donna thought they knew everything.  Their own epic love, Jackie, him?  They thought they knew everything there was to know.  But they didn't know how he has spent his summer.  They didn't know what he was doing 3 days ago when he had said he had to work and Jackie was supposed to be a Cheerleading practice.  They didn't know what he was thinking right now.  He was thinking that it might be good for them to get a little shock, learn that they didn't know everything.  Looking across the way at Pam Macy and then up to see Kelso return down the stairs he decided shaking things up might just be fun.  He looked at Jackie who was looking at him.  They weren't going to be able to hide whatever the hell it was they felt for that much longer anyway.  Not with the way things were going.  

So there was a 5 percent chance that things might blow up in his face?  At the moment he couldn't think of a game with better odds. 


	5. 20 Questions

Innocent Games Series: Game Five

Summary:  Through a series of games, Jackie and Hyde discover how they feel about one another.  And eventually the others discover it as well.  

A/N: Yo waz up? Hope everyone is having a wonderful summer (or had since I guess a lot of people are back in school).  We have quite a while left until we get back the J/H goodness in live action.  So here is some vintage J/H in print for you.  Tell me if you like.  Please 

Credit:  I want to thank **Fire and Spice and ****Kashmir for helping me decide what I'm going to do with this series.  And getting me motivated to write chapter 5.  Hope you like.  **

Pulling Jackie out to his car by her pretty scarf was harder than it should be.  She was tiny, man.  But damn it if she wasn't stronger than she looked.  Especially when she was being stubborn.

"Steven!  Steven, what are you doing?" Jackie demanded.  She had been about to go into the basement when out of nowhere he had appeared to manhandle her.  

He shushed her quietly saying "Shut your pie-hole.  You'll alert the idiots."  It came out softer than he had planned though and her stance softened.  But she still stood as if she were going to keep fighting him. "Do you want Eric and Donna out here?" he asked only half rhetorical.  He did want to know the answer.  That was why he was currently dragging her to safer ground.  

She sighed and did as he asked.  She didn't know the answer to the question anyway.  Did she?  Well yeah.  Maybe.  If he did.  

"Get in the car" he demanded opening the door for her and waiting for her to step inside.  When she did he rounded the car and got in himself.  He started it up and backed out of the driveway at the same time Fez and Kelso showed up.  He glanced in their direction, at there strange looks, and waved.  

Jackie laughed beside him.  

He smiled.  If she was okay with being seen in a car with him by Kelso then surely… well surely nothing.  He needed to ask some hard questions.  And he hated himself for it.  Being Zen wasn't about questions.  He pulled into the parking lot of a random gas station.  They wouldn't run into any one they knew here.

"So what is this about?" Jackie asked confused.  "I'm not making out here".  She figured when he grabbed her that that had been the plan. That was always the plan.  Or maybe not "the plan" it was just something that happened.  At least when they began this.  Here lately it had developed into the only goal of every day.  Find alone time with Steven –make out –pretend she didn't want anything more.  

Hyde hesitated.  Yesterday he had thought this was a great idea.  Shake things up.  Save himself a lot of trouble.  But now looking at Jackie he wondered if anything involving her and real emotions was taking the easy way out.  Or would he just end up being the one that got shook.  "I…I wanted to ask you some questions".

"Some questions?" she asked oddly.  She would never understand Steven.  He acted all aloof but then he would turn completely around and kidnap you to ask you questions.  "Like serious questions?"

He was uncomfortable with the word "serious".  He decided he needed to be just a little bit more Zen just in case he didn't like the answers.  "Well no.  Not like serious questions.  More like twenty questions, you know the game."

"You want to play a game?" she asked incredulous.  "With me?  You drag me away from the basement so you can ask me whether I am a vegetable or a mineral?"

Hyde laughed at her confusion.  This _was ridiculous.  "Well not exactly."  He coughed.  "I was thinking we could make up our own rules."_

They were sitting pretty far apart and Jackie now found herself gravitating towards him.  She wished they were in the kind of relationship where she could throw her legs in his lap and have this discussion. Or lay her head in his lap.  Oh God!  When had she started daydreaming about cuddling with Steven.  That was sooo never going to happen.  But she wanted it too.  She settled for scooting closer beside him and placing her hands in front of her on the seat.  She twiddled her fingers.  "What kind of rules?"

He watched her hands and reached one of his down to play with a string near the bottom of her skirt.  "Well instead of picking an object or a person and me ask questions to try and figure it out.  I thought we could play like…truth 20 questions."

"Truth 20 questions?" Now he was just making this up.  But looking at him she realized she would play whatever game he wanted.  She was falling for him.  Damn it, but she was.  "Okay"

Well that had been easy.  He didn't really know what he was doing.  But he was glad Jackie was playing along.  "Soooo, Question number 1:  Do you want to keep doing this…whatever it is we are doing?"

She sucked in a breath.  She didn't think he would ask her something like that.  This was Steven.  "Do you?"

"No No No, see that is against the rules.  You are only allowed to answer yes or no.  No questions."  He looked at her and she remained silent quirking her eyebrow up in an unpleased manner. So he relented.  "Fine, just this once though." He took a deep breath and continued "I'm in this car with you asking these questions playing with your damn skirt.  I don't want to call it quits."

She smiled.  And decided that if he needed answers then she would give them to him.  "Yes" She reached down to where he was messing up the hem of her skirt and grabbed his hand.  

"Question 2, do you want something more?" He looked out the front window.  If she did he wasn't sure if he was ready for what she would want.  But at the same time he didn't want a negative answer.

She smiled, his averted glance more than enough to tell her something about his feelings on the subject.  "Yes"

He barreled on "Are you ready to tell the gang?"

She looked squeamish at that.  "Well if..."

"Yes or No Jackie.  This is a simple game." He said harshly.  Of course she didn't want Kelso to know.  Of course she didn't want anyone knowing. 

"Yes" she answered since he wouldn't let her clarify.  The look on his face made up for his snapping.

"Really?" he asked again.  

"Yes and that is counts as a question."

"Okay so question 5…"

"Wait hold on a second" she interrupted.

"What?" he asked thinking she was looking for a way out of the game now that it had gotten complicated.  

"Well it is not fair."  She reached over picking imaginary lint off his shirt.  He still had his other hand on hers and she was trying hard not to get too excited about that.  "I should get some questions too."

"What?" he asked again.

"I want the second 10 questions."

"But that isn't how you play the game." He insisted, not really wanting to answer any questions.  

"Well we aren't playing the game correctly anyway"

He breathed a sigh of put upon frustration.  "Fine Jackie you can have the final 10 questions."

She squealed, pulling her hands back and clapping.  

He grabbed her hands back and continued.  "Okay 5 –Are you ready for people at school to know?"

She was surprised by that one.  He should be more worried about his reputation than her.  Her friends already thought she was weird for having dated Michael.  Why would she care if they thought she was crazy for dating Steven?  They weren't her real friends. "Yes" she answered as if it were the stupid question it was.  

"Do you expect me to go to dances with you?" he asked next.  Just wanting to know if her answer would change his mind.  

She laughed and thought about answering in the negative just in case.  But if she were going to be with him she didn't want it to be all on his terms.  "Yes"

He smirked and wondered why he didn't feel just a little bit upset by that answer.  God he really was becoming a pansy.  Playing games and thinking about going to dances.  "Would I have to dress up?"

"You are wasting your questions"

He just looked at her.  

"No, you wouldn't.  You can where whatever you want.  At these hypothetical dances." 

She was right he was getting all worked up and they hadn't even decided anything.  He wasn't even sure she was really that interested.  Time for the hard questions "So why haven't you told me all this?"

"All what?" she played ignorant.

"That you want to go to dances and tell people and shit" he clarified.  

"Well I – you are cheating – that was not a yes or no question."

He gave her another look but she remained stubbornly quiet.  "Okay fine.  Have you not told me about this because you were afraid all I wanted was a fling?"

"Yes" and why was he asking her if he obviously knew the answer. 

"Okay question 9"

"Nope the cheating question counts"

"WHAT?"

"Yes you cheated."

"Fine. Last question.  Are you over Kelso?"  He all but spit out.  This question more than the others revealed a little too much of how much he was beginning to feel.  

Jackie looked at him and wondered if she should just answer yes of no.  Or just this once give an explanation. Her gut reaction was to just say yes.  Because it was the truth.  But she realized that if she wanted this to work she should probably make things as clear as possible.  "Michael was my first." She placed her finger on his lips when he looked like he was going to protest "And he will always be important to me.  But I'm not going back to him.  I'm no longer in love with him.  He hurt me a lot and I might not be over that.  But I'm over him."

He smiled under her finger. "So yes?"  

"Oh no you are out of questions Mister".  She laughed.  "My turn – question 1..."

"Nope" he said shaking his head back and forth.

"What I haven't asked anything yet?"  
  


"You asked me if I wanted to keep doing this already –when I asked you.  That counts as your first question."

She grunted in a lady like manner. "Fine. Question 2, Do you want more than what we've been doing, a relationship?"

He wanted to explain that he didn't do relationships but was afraid that he was already in one.  So he answered "Yes" but he looked kind of sick doing it.  

"Are you ready to tell Eric and Michael?  Cause they are going to freak.  And they are your best friends." She wanted to make sure he realized what he was getting into.

He thought about it.  Eric was going to freak.  And Kelso would probably be really hurt.  But he stood behind his thought the other night about their last game.  They deserved it.  And hell he deserved something too.  "Yeah"

She tried not to smile at his adamant answer.  "And what about your reputation, are you ready to ruin that by dating a cheerleader?"

He blanched at the use of the word dating and then the below the belt reminder of her extracurricular activities.  "Yeah I guess"

"Well don't sound too excited" she returned.  "Dating me means going to dances Steven, and taking me out places and buying me things."  

"Hey I didn't agree to buy anything.  I don't buy things" She was just being unreasonable now.  

"Are you willing to try dating? Or at least be apologetic when you don't buy me things?"

He thought about it.  Being with Jackie was going to be harder than he thought.  But he had come farther than he would normally already.  He looked at her face all expectant and -damn it -hot and he couldn't deny her.  "That is two questions.  And yes to both."

"What number am I on?" she wondered lost in all the warm fuzzy feelings Steven's uncharacteristic openness was causing her.  

"Well that was just 7 –so you can move on to 8", he laughed.  

She looked pissed for four seconds before she realized that he had already answered most of her questions with his.

"Question 8 then – Will you come over to the house and meet my father?"

"I've met your father". He insisted.  

"But not as my..." she stopped not wanting to scare him by using the word "as someone I was seeing." She reached over stroking his arm.  "Come on Steven my father is important to me.  Please?" 

She gave him the kitten eyes.  He hated kittens.  They were always looking up at you like they wanted something, making you feel bad for not giving it to them.  "Okay, if I have too.  But no time soon."

That was as good as she could expect.  She thought about her next question.  This one was going to be do or die.  "Okay this one is important Steven"

He prepared himself.  

"Will you…"God she was really crossing her fingers on this one.  "Will you shave the beard?"

He laughed.  Talking to Jackie wasn't that bad.  She was funny as hell, especially when she didn't mean to be.  "No".  

She sighed, well she tried.  

He reached over cuffing her chin.  

She suddenly didn't want to talk anymore.  "So final question," she stated climbing onto his lap.  

"Umh huh?" he responded already placing his hands on her back and pulling her closer.

"Can we make-out now?" Jackie asked as if she didn't know the answer.  

His tongue in her mouth creating beautiful sensations was all the answer she needed.    


	6. Pool

Innocent Games Series: Game Six

Summary:  Through a series of games, Jackie and Hyde discover how they feel about one another.  And eventually the others discover it as well.  

A/N: Tell me what you think.  I promise the next game is going to be the one you were all hoping for.   

Credit: Thank you Angeleyes (Kashmir) for helping me.  You are such a dear.  Thanks for the encouragement.  

"So what is going on with you?" Donna asked the younger girl as she wandered around her room with a goofy grin on her face.  

"What are you talking about?" Jackie responded.  

Donna flopped down on the pink comforter.  "You are all chipper today.  Well actually you have been chipper all week.  What did you win some cheerleading award or something?"

Jackie rolled her eyes and continued putting her things in a suitcase.  They were going to her family cabin for the weekend.  It had been Steven's idea.  After a week of trying to find the moment to tell them about their secret relationship to no avail, they had decided to get them all in one room and sit them down.  

Okay well actually Steven had wanted to just keep fooling around until somebody walked in on them.  And she had insisted on doing it in an official way.  But it was so hard to get the whole gang together these days with Eric working and Donna in Catholic school and Michael still dating that slut Pam Macy.  So Steven had suggested going to the cabin and getting everyone plastered and then dropping the bomb.  

"I'm just glad we are going away for the weekend.  I think it'll be fun." Jackie insisted.  

Donna looked skeptical.  "Yeah and why are we going up there again?"

Jackie had been avoiding this question all day.  Blowing her off with the same excuse, "God Donna! I just wanted us to have some fun together.  Why do I have to have some ulterior motive?"  

"Because you are you.  It is not like the group's happiness is what you are all about.  And aren't you like mad at Kelso?  Why would you want to be in a cabin with him all weekend without Pam Macy to distract him?" Donna questioned and then gasped.  "Oh GOD, you aren't going to try to get him back now are you?"

Jackie picked up a pillow and threw it at her "God no Donna!  I am never getting back with that buffoon.  Why can't you get that through your lumberjack head?" 

She was so sick of Donna doubting her.  She would be so glad when she knew about her and Steven.  Not for the first time she wondered how her friend would react.  Eric she knew would freak out.  He would start stuttering about her being some Darth Vader devil.  Fez would probably act betrayed but ultimately be supportive.  And Michael, well Michael was probably going to spontaneously combust.  He would never understand how she felt about Steven.  And never be okay with her not feeling that way about him.  

"Fine, Fine.  I'm sorry.  It is just I guess I always thought you would stay hung up on him.  I mean you guys have been together forever it seems."

"Yeah, if you don't count all the times we weren't." Jackie snapped.  

"Hey, I'm not saying that you should get back together with him.  I'm glad you are staying alone for a while."

Jackie averted her eyes and zipped up her bag.  From outside they heard a car horn signaling that the boys were there to pick them up.  "Yeah well, thanks for the support." 

A couple hours later the gang all arrived at the cabin. Eric was struggling with his and Donna's bags.  Jackie laughed at his macho façade.  Fez, Donna, and Michael followed close behind.  Steven was in the front with her carrying her bag.  It was there subtle way of preparing the others for the big news.  The funny thing was now that they wanted them to –no one noticed.  

Hyde threw Jackie's bag on the couch, ignoring her look of annoyance at the disrespect of her property.  He didn't know how they were going to tell everyone.  And he was getting more hesitant the longer they took in doing it.  He had secretly hoped they would just figure it out and call him on it.  All week he had been pretty reckless but here they were.  

"Ooh can we get in the hot tub already." Fez asked.  

"Fez we just got here" Donna stated.  

Fez pouted as they separated putting their stuff into the cabins bedrooms.  Hyde rounded the corner grabbing Jackie and pulling her into an isolated spot.  "Are you sure about this?" he asked.

"Are you not?" Jackie asked losing the good mood she had been in since her and Steven's game in the car. 

"No" he began defensively "No I'm just making sure you haven't changed your mind."   

Eric came around the corner "Hey Jackie, where do you keep the towe—whoa, what is going on here?"

Hyde stepped back from Jackie and addressed his friend.  "Nothing man.  Just asking Jackie if we had any beer in this place." 

"Oh" Eric accepted looking to Jackie for her response.  "Do we?"

Jackie was more than a little perturbed.  She thought they were here to tell everyone and now he was acting as if he wanted to keep up the charade.  Uggh Men!  Was this a new game?  

"No" she answered testily.  "Some one will have to go down to the store"

"I'll go" Hyde quickly volunteered leaving before she could stop him.

She sighed in frustration and followed Eric out of the room.  

In the den Kelso was teaching Fez about the finer points of pool.  Jackie and Eric joined them. 

"Jackie?" Donna began as they crossed the threshold.  "You want to play doubles with Fez and Kelso?"

Everybody knew Eric sucked at pool.  She wasn't much better but years of watching her father play gave her some knowledge.  "Sure"

Eric sat on the sofa to watch "I thought you said your dad was going to get rid of the table because no one used it."

Jackie blanched at the lie.  The truth was he was going to sell it.  For some reason he was selling a lot of things these days.  "Yeah he said he would wait until after this weekend."

"Cool let's play.  Where did Hyde go?" Kelso asked racking the balls.  

"He went to get some refreshments" Eric offered "He was acting kind of weird.  Jackie did you notice?"

"Nope.  Didn't notice anything." Jackie answered quickly picking up her stick.  

Donna broke sinking the 9 ball.  Jackie sized up the table and made her shot.  

"So Jackie, homecoming is coming up." Kelso stated as her ball missed its mark.  

"So?" She huffed.  She was in no mood for this now.  Her current boyfriend was giving her enough trouble without the added hassle of her ex.  

"Well I was just wondering.  Who you will be going with to the dance…"  He propped himself on the edge of the table as Fez took his turn.  

Jackie began to speak but decided to ignore him instead.  The Homecoming dance was the last thing she wanted to think about.  She had planned to go with Steven.  But now she wasn't sure if that was in the cards.  Steven's absence made her more than a little sad and just a little bit angry.  

"Cause I guess I'm going to go with Pam Macy." He finished obviously trying to rile her up.  

Donna groaned.  And Eric even joined in.  "God Kelso would you just leave it alone." The skinny boy demanded.  

"What?" Kelso exploded "It's just FYI Eric."

"Well keep it to yourself and play the game." Donna yelled.  

"FINE."

10 minutes later Jackie and Donna were winning.  Jackie was going for a bank shot for the eight ball into a side pocket.  She concentrated but couldn't keep her mind from wandering to Steven's whereabouts.  He should be back by now.  And she couldn't help but think he was taking his time on purpose.  

"Jackie" Kelso started.  "You are never going to make the shot that way."

Fez and Donna both gave him looks that said definitively-- _Shut up_.  "Don't help her Kelso" Fez voiced.  

"Sorry little buddy.  I just can't watch a lady suffer" he strutted over to Jackie and flipped his hair.

"What are you talking about?" Jackie asked looking up at him pissed.  

"You are horrible at bank shots.  You never aim right.  Let me help." He insisted grabbing her elbow and repositioning her.  

She pulled back.  "I don't need your help."

"Well I think you do." 

"Well I don't." she bit back.

"Look" he demanded grabbing her arm again.  He leaned over her reaching his other arm around to encircle her hand on the stick.  "if you aim for just left of the farthest dot you'll…" he instructed but was interrupted by the loud sound of a bag of ice hitting the floor.  

Jackie looked up from her position in Michael's stupid arms.  She saw the Zen look on Steven's face and knew it meant trouble.  She elbowed Michael and stepped away from the table, hoping she didn't look guilty.  

Hyde felt a blind rage.  He'd come back expecting to have to play nice to get back in Jackie's good graces. He had come back prepared to tell the group and stop being a pansy about it.  He had **not** come back to see Kelso pawing his woman.  And her allowing it.  He wanted to fake indifference but spoke up anyway "Don't tell me I missed the happy reunion." He stated sarcastically.  

Donna looked confused at the anger that seeped through his statement.  And then at Jackie's rushed explanation.

"NO! Please Steven.  Kelso was just trying to molest me into losing a game of pool".

"Why do you care Hyde?" Eric asked shaking his head with a befuddled expression on his face that rivaled his girlfriends.

Hyde was staring at Jackie trying to decide if he believed her.  Was she trying to make him jealous?  Or was she really just playing an innocent game when Kelso attacked?  "I don't care man" he answered breaking his gaze.  "But you know the saga of Jackie/Kelso is my favorite soap opera.  Didn't want to miss an episode." 

The sarcasm was dripping off of him and Jackie found her anger flare up again.  He was the one who had run off.  How dare he make her feel at fault.  She thought they had made progress.  This whole thing had been his idea.  

Kelso came around to Hyde's side and put his arm around his shoulder, missing the look of annoyance Hyde shot him as he did it.  "Well let me give you a recap my friend.  I asked ole' Jackie here who she was going to the Homecoming Dance with.  I told her I was going with Pam Macy and she ignored me.  Then we all pretty much took that as a sign of her deep and overwhelming sadness.  Oh and her obvious lack of a date"

Jackie picked up the eight ball and through it at him.  She had to avoid Steven though so it didn't do much damage. 

"Ow Jackie my leg" Kelso whined.  

She turned around and began to leave the room when Steven's words stopped her.  

"She has a date for the Homecoming dance." He stated.  

She turned around in the doorway looking hopeful.  

Kelso looked up from his position crouched over holding his leg.  "Who?"

"Me" he replied crossing his arms looking toward Jackie.   

It wasn't the confession she was expecting or that they had planned.  She knew that Eric would probably think he was only being noble to save her from Kelso again.  And that Donna would never think that Hyde would do anything but hate her.  But she could wait for them to be proven wrong.  

"What?" Kelso shrieked.  "You and Jackie?  Going to a dance again?  Eewh!"

Jackie walked back to the pool table.  This time she threw the ball harder and Steven stepped out of the way.  

"Ow! Damn Jackie" Kelso howled in pain reaching for the other leg.  

Before anyone could respond Jackie grabbed the ice walking quickly out of the room.  Hyde followed behind with the beer smirking.  

Donna looked at Eric and he returned the blank expression.  It was clear they didn't know what to think.  Fez reached over and picked up the abandoned pool stick throwing it to Eric.  The foreign boy looked pitifully down at his fallen comrade and felt no sympathy.  "Kelso, pick up your balls and come back and play." 

A/N:  Okay guys I'm shooting for two more chapters.  I'm thinking maybe I will out them (make it perfectly clear) in the next chapter and then have them together _together in the last.  What do you think?  _


	7. Seven Minutes in Heaven

**Title**:  Innocent Games Series –Game 7

**Disclaime**r:  Only borrowing –ain't getting paid.

**Summary**:  Through a series of games Jackie and Hyde figure out how they feel about each other.  The gang does as well.

**Credit**:  Everyone who suggested this game.  I know you all wanted it.  (Even though a bunch of us decided we had never actually played it).

**Game info**:  From my understanding (what I have gathered from people who weren't snobs in high school) in this game you put names in a hat (I guess it can be either the girls or the boys) and then the opposite sex picks a name.  You go to the closet with this person and have to stay in there for 7 minutes.  You are supposed to make out.  But I know people who just faked it because they didn't like the person or had a boyfriend/girlfriend.  This is how I'm having them play.  If you played differently or there are added rules please forgive me.    

**A/N**:  Okay guys sorry this one took so long.  The next one is the last chapter.  Tell me what you think.  

Steven Hyde tucked in his shirt.  Walking over to the table by his bed he grabbed his wallet and gave himself one more look in the mirror.  He looked good.  He looked damn good, if he did say so himself.  But he still couldn't believe he was going to the Homecoming dance.  

The Homecoming Dance man!  It was by far the worst dance of them all.  The Prom, maybe was worse, but only by a little.  He could forgive himself for going to something holiday related – a Christmas ball, a Halloween Fling, a Valentine's Dance.  Those dances had purpose (if it was only to get a girl in the mood for doing it).  But the Homecoming dance?  That was just a celebration of every single thing he didn't believe in.  It was all about school spirit, small town rivalry, jocks and cheerleaders.  And he was going **_with_ a cheerleader! **

Jackie Burkhart, how the hell did she make him do these things?  And the really messed up thing, was that she hadn't asked.  He knew she wanted to, had since they had their conversation in the car, but she hadn't asked.  So his admission at the Ski Cabin had been all him.  He'd screwed himself into this stupid outfit.  He screwed himself into this stupid situation.  Sighing, he knew that he actually liked this situation.  He liked Jackie.  Hell he even liked pulling one over on the basement gang.  

They all thought he was being noble taking Jackie to the dance.  Well everyone except Kelso.  Kelso was just mad that Jackie wasn't sitting around pining for him.  He probably didn't think she was interested in him, but he was still freaking.  None of them saw the possibility that they actually were dating.  To them Hyde didn't date-cheerleaders or otherwise. And Jackie had gotten over her crush so long ago most of them had forgotten all about it.  _Oh_ _there are none so blind as those who will not see.  _

Well they would see before the night was over.  There image as enemies would be forever shattered.  Hyde felt relieved and glad.  It was getting pretty annoying anyway.  He just wanted to stop making a big deal out of everything.  He just wanted to go back to hanging in the basement with his friends without lusting at Jackie from across the room.  He smiled to himself, yeah he wanted to lust with her right in his lap.  Oh yeah, good times.  

"What are you smiling about?" Eric asked coming into his room and catching him fantasizing.  

Hyde quickly became Zen, "Nothing"  

Eric quirked an eyebrow but continued.  "Well are you ready for your dance with the devil?"  

Hyde frowned.  He really didn't like lying to his best friend.  And he was tired of the comments, so maybe he should just go ahead and tell him.  "Look Forman about Jackie, I just wanted you to know that we…"

"Come on Eric" Donna yelled from the side door.  "We are going to be late and Hyde you better get your ass in gear as well.  Jackie is in the Homecoming Court.  I'm sure you wouldn't want to miss it."  

Eric laughed.  "Oh GOD, this is priceless.  Hyde going to a dance with a member of the Homecoming Court.  Being a good guy really screwed you this time.  Your reputation is shot."

Hyde frogged Forman hard and grabbed his coat.  Watching his friend squeal in pain made him feel slightly better, but the best he knew was yet to come.  

The dance was over rather quickly.  After the game, the festivities of the Court, and about 2 glasses of closely monitored punch most people were ready for some real fun.  The jocks were all tired and just wanted to go somewhere to make out.  The cheerleaders were all stressed and wanted to go somewhere to get drunk.  So they all ended up at Pam Macy's house.  She was, after all, the Queen of both.  

"Why are we here again?" Donna asked looking uneasily at Eric.  

Fez looked at the house, already teaming with teenagers in various states of sobriety, like it was a Christmas tree.  "Because I am going to **_do it_** tonight."

"With who?" Hyde asked leaving Jackie's side and putting his arm around his friends shoulder.  

"A member of the Homecoming Court –any member" Fez stated adamantly.  

Hyde heard Jackie laugh and turned back to her.  "Dream on Fez.  There isn't that much alcohol in the world."  Just then a very drunk person in a furry outfit ran by screaming _I'm wasted_.  Jackie raised her eyebrows "Unless you count the mascot.  He might be game."

Hyde smirked, his girl had potential.  He unhooked his arm from Fez and put it around hers instead.  "Do you want to go home?" He asked genuinely.  

He certainly didn't want to be here.  He knew she probably didn't either.  Looking over towards the house he saw Kelso through the living room window arm still draped around Pam Macy.  They had made quite a spectacle of themselves at the dance.  He had been surprised that Jackie gave them very little attention.  She had not even noticed them until he pointed them out.  She had spent the entire time rambling about who was chosen Queen –a girl by the name of Sarah Gray who "wasn't even that pretty".  But just because she didn't care about Kelso and Pam at the dance didn't mean she wanted to hang at her house.  He looked down to see her response. She gave him the _you are so considerate and sweet_ look and he grimaced.  He actually liked that look now.  He was turning into a girl like Forman.   

"No we can stay Steven". Jackie cooed.  

Hyde steered them towards the house with his arm still around her.  Donna and Eric followed stunned behind them. Fez had already run in and was in the corner harassing some girls.  

"Well finally!  I didn't think you guys were ever going to get here." Kelso stated with his arm around Pam, who looked like she never wanted them to get here.  

"Hey Jackie" Pam sneered.  

Jackie had been saying something to Donna and stopped when she heard her name.  "Oh hey Pam". Jackie said back nicely.  

Kelso's jaw dropped.  But he would not be deterred. "SO Jackie, we are going to play Spin the Bottle later."  

Jackie looked to Hyde; he had dropped his arm but was still standing very close to her.  "No, no WE are not."  

"Ya huh" he stated like a four year old.  

Hyde really wanted to hit him.  When would he ever get a clue?  Well he would give him a good one.  "Kelso –get this through your thick skull.  You and Jackie are over.  She is not kissing you –game or otherwise - ever again.  She is here with me."

Kelso gasped.  Eric looked like he had stopped breathing and Donna had the oddest expression of disbelief on her face.  He felt Jackie take his hand.  He pulled her over to the keg, leaving the others behind and poured himself a beer.  

"So I guess it is official now" she stated innocently covering up her own shock well.  

"Yep." He agreed.  

"Are they staring at us?" she asked grabbing his beer and taking a sip.  

"Yep." He answered taking his beer back.  

"They probably still don't believe it."  She stated looking over at them herself.  "Yeah they don't."

Hyde smiled stepping closer to her and speaking into her ear.  "Well maybe we should show them."  

"Here?" she asked sounding excited.  

Hyde tried not to enjoy her eagerness but failed.  His smile held.  "Well no not here.  They would just think that we were putting on a show.  But later.  We could play the game."  

Jackie shook her head.  "No.  There are too many variables.  Michael is good at Spin the Bottle.  He'd just land on me.  Or some other guy would.  Or you would spin Pam.  AND that is SO NOT GOING TO HAPPEN".  

He laughed at her jealousy.  He started to disagree but then thought about what she said.  He looked at her lips all plump and pink and glossy.  Yeah that was not going to happen.  "So what do we do?"  

"Oooh I know".  She stated grabbing his hand and running back over to the group.  

He looked at her suspiciously.  

"So Michael still wanna play a game?"  She asked.  

Pam Macy began to say no for him but he jumped in before she could.  "Oh I knew you would come around.  I'll get the bottle."  

"No.  Not spin the bottle. Something better."  Jackie persuaded.  

"What is better than Spin the bottle?"  

"Ooh Ooh I know" Stupid Pam squealed jumping up and down like that were the game and she had won.  

"What?" Kelso demanded.  

All eyes turned to Pam as she reached behind Kelso to the coat stand and grabbed a hat.  "Seven Minutes in Heaven".  

Jackie smiled victoriously.  

Hyde grabbed her by the waist of her pretty pink dress.  "How is this safe?  What if you pick Kelso?  He is not going into a closet with you." 

Jackie gave him the _oh you are so jealous and sweet_ look this time (he didn't like that one)  and patted his chest reassuringly.  "Don't worry.  I know what I'm doing."  

They all gathered in the living room.  The guys wrote their names on pieces of paper.  Only about a third of the party was playing.  The rest had already paired off and were playing a much less claustrophobic version of the game in the various bedrooms of the house.  Pam put the hat in the middle of the coffee table and instructed them to throw in their names.  Kelso, Fez, Eric and a couple members of the track team did as they were told.  Hyde was still hesitant.  

Jackie walked over and grabbed his paper.  She dropped it in with little fan fare.  And returned to his side.  Pam Macy shook up the hat as best she could.  

"I'll go first" Pam stated.  Reaching in and grabbing a slip of paper.  "Fez" she stated.  

Fez looked about as happy as a pig in slop and Pam grabbed his hand and drug him away.  Kelso sighed.  Hyde didn't feel sorry for him.  Pam was a slut.  He didn't have much room to be upset.  Seven minutes later one of the track team ran over and opened the door.  Fez's hand was on Pam's boob and he looked half gone.  Pam pulled back, jumped up and returned to Kelso's side like nothing had happened.  "So who is next?"  

"I am".  Jackie said jumping up and reaching in the hat.  

Hyde watched her wondering how she was supposed to pull his name when she wasn't even looking toward the hat.  He thought maybe she had x-ray vision or something.  Surely she wasn't just counting on luck.  Kelso watched her hand as well.  After what seemed like forever she pulled out a slip.  Unfolding she read "Hyde" and then for good measure she held it up for all to see.  

Hyde let out a sigh of relief and smiled.  Eric looked green.  Donna was beginning to catch on and Kelso looked furious.  Grabbing Jackie's tiny hand he headed decisively to the closet.  Closing the door behind them he pressed her into it "How the hell did you do that?"  

It was dark but he could hear the smile in her voice "I have ways"

He laughed and kissed her lightly.  "Tell me."  

She squirmed reaching up for another kiss.  He briefly gave in but then pulled back waiting.  "I licked your paper."  

He shook his head.  All the blood migrating south had left his brain not fully functioning.  "What?"

She took his hands and placed them where she wanted them to be.  He found them resting under her arms grazing the sides of her breasts.  "I licked your paper.  It is an old trick.  That way you just have to find the wet piece of paper.  If we were playing with other cheerleaders instead of a lumberjack, a slut and a couple of freshmen then I might have been in trouble because they would have done it too.  But we weren't."

He kissed her hard.  The girl was a genius. After about a minute he pulled pack "Hey I can think of a few other games we can play that involve licking."  

She smacked him and went in for another kiss.  "Steven"

"Hmmm?" he mumbled through the kiss.  

"Shut up and enjoy your trip to heaven."  

He smiled and did just that.  

An entirely too short amount of time later, the door opened.  Pam Macy had pulled the knob, but everyone was right behind her.  Jackie and Hyde had still been leaning against the door and tumbled out onto the floor.  

They were still kissing when Kelso shrieked and passed out.  


	8. The Price is Right

Title:  The Price is Right

Disclaimer:  Don't own, ain't getting paid

Pairing:  Jackie/Hyde, Donna/Eric

Rating:  PG -13

Archive: If you want just ask – I will freely give. 

Summary: Through a series of games, Hyde and Jackie learn how they feel about one another.  And the rest of the gang does too.

Credit:  Oh I have forgiveness to ask for.  The idea for the last game came from **notsodumbblonde** – thank you darling.  

A/N:  Okay it is over.  Super duper Thanks to everyone who reviewed.  I'm so glad you liked.  I hope you like the final installment as well.  Please tell me if you do.  

*********************************************************************

Present – Jackie's room

*********************************************************************

Games are tricky things.  They are fun, amusing, and often times much more.  They can hurt physically and emotionally, they can reveal bone, and feelings.  

Jackie remembered the time she had skinned her knee in a particularly fierce game of Hopscotch.  She had bled and cried and feared the potential of a future scar even at the age of 7, but she had won.  

Thinking back over the course of events of the last month she felt the same sense of accomplishment.  She had begun her relationship with Steven thinking that nothing would come from it.  She was bored, he was willing, and it had seemed like a fun way to pass the time.  Kissing was a much better time killer than Scrabble and the least dangerous contact sport she could think of.  But at some point she had stopped playing emotional games and had started falling in love.  

She sat at her Vanity and brushed her hair for the 100th stroke.  She thought about Steven drinking the tequila, about twister, and the kiss in the pool.  She thought about their true love score and wondered if their chances were that good.  She thought about all the questions he had asked and the one's he answered and felt hopeful.  He was really opening up and she was going to try hard to not ask more than he was ready to offer.  He had surprised her by asking her to the dance.  They had surprised them all when they came out of the closet.  

It had been priceless.  Well _as soon as they were sure Michael was breathing_.  He was such a drama queen.  It was just like him to freak out and act like their romance was a personal attack on him.  She had set him straight though. 

It was all over.  The games, the secrets.  And thinking about it now it all seemed so silly.  Replaying the events in her mind, she got the sudden urge to go to the mall and buy a journal.  She didn't want to forget all the fun she had had. 

***********************************************************

Flashback – Pam Macy's Homecoming Party

***********************************************************

Laying on the floor with Steven above her she slowly came back to reality when she heard a large thud.  Opening her eyes she saw the look of annoyance on her partner's face.  Steven rolled his eyes and reluctantly struggled to his feet.  Reaching down he took Jackie's hands and pulled her up as well.  That is when she noticed Kelso laying unconscious on the floor.  

Pam had placed a pillow under his head and was looking panicked, She was the only one paying attention to him though.  Everyone else's eyes were glued to Jackie and Hyde.  

"Wh-Wh-Wh-Wha..." Eric kept repeating.  His eyes were huge and he was taking shallow breathes.  

Donna put her arm around him like she thought he might be next on the floor.  She didn't help her boyfriend voice his question though.  The redhead was speechless.  

Fez who had rushed into the room when he heard the commotion, was now glancing back and forth frantically between Kelso and Hyde.  He seemed confused as which to address first.  

"Wha –Wha?" Eric again attempted leaning heavily on Donna.  

Jackie thought maybe they should have broken the news to him more gently.  He should have been spouting off about the devil by now, not still stuttering pathetically.  

Stepping in front of him Hyde slapped him lightly across the face.  Donna found her voice and "Hey-ed" him, smacking him in retaliation.  Jackie kicked her.  

"What the hell is going on?" Fez asked suddenly, pointing toward them.

"Wha What?" Eric finally managed.

Jackie sighed. She reached for Steven's hand and squeezed it encouraging him to answer.  

Hyde rolled his eyes at his friend.  "Forman would you calm down.  I'm only saying this once so let's wake up the dumbass." He sounded like Red but that was the only way to deal with Eric sometimes.  Walking over to Kelso, he slapped him in the face as well.  The doofus regained consciousness and sat bolt upright.  

"What happened?  Where am I? Who am I?"  

"Oh GOD, he has ambrosia!" Pam Macy cried.  

"Isn't that a salad?" one of the random Swim team guys asked.  

Jackie pushed her way through and slapped Michael herself.  

"Damn Jackie!" Kelso screamed.  "Why did you have to go and do that?"

Jackie smiled satisfied that no permanent damage was done.  "Cause you are getting on my nerves." Pulling him by his arm she moved him to the couch.  Once there she directed Donna to bring the still blank eyed Eric to the couch as well.  Fez came around behind it and waited patiently.  "Now you all need to listen.  Hold all questions to the end please."  

Hyde waited for Jackie to finish.  Sitting down on the opposing couch he gestured for her to join him.  When she sat in his lap another round of gasps temporarily caused another delay.  

"Shut it" Jackie yelled.  

Moving her to a position beside him he took her hand and began.  "Okay guys –look – I know this is shocking.  But Jackie and I…" glancing in her direction he took a deep breath, "are together now."  

More  gasps and Kelso began to sway again –Fez put a restrictive hand on the back of his head and he regained his composure.  

"What?  What? Who?  How?  WHY?" Eric asked.    
  


Jackie looked to Donna "Could you control him please?"

"Why?  I mean –How?  Who?  What?" Donna returned with only a little more clarity than Eric.  

"Oh god people –work with me here." Hyde demanded.  

"How could you do this to me?" Kelso finally squealed.  He jumped up, pacing across the small living room in a rage.  

Jackie watched him walk back and forth, not sure to whom he was addressing – her or Steven.  She on her part had no plans of justifying it with an answer.

Hyde was livid.  Do this to him?  "Well it was almost as easy -as say –running away to California.  Except it took less time and I didn't have to use as much gas."  

"Burn" Fez offered in a small voice.  

"I wasn't talking to you." Kelso said snottily refusing to look in Hyde's direction.  

Jackie jumped up at that.  His tone was uncalled for.  Walking around the couch she stepped in front of him mid-pace.  Holding her hand up to make him stop, she replied "This isn't about you Michael.  Not everything is.  You made your choice.  We are over.  And I can date whoever I want.  And it just so happens that that is Steven".

Eric still frozen in position on the couch began again "But why?  And and how?"

"Can you struggle out of catatonia long enough to listen?" Hyde asked.

"We are listening." Donna offered.  

"I don't want to hear it." Kelso pouted.  

"Oooh Oooh I do." Fez giggled.  

**********************************************************************

Flashback:  Summer – Forman basement 

**********************************************************************

Sitting on the couch Jackie wondered how sad or lonely your life had to be for you to think that playing a game like The Price is Right was a good idea.  

Sitting in his chair Hyde wondered if this show had a loser prerequisite or something.  You had to be old, preferably senile, stupid or fat to get on.  

They were only watching it to have something to do.  And they were only talking to each other to keep from going crazy.  At least that is what they told themselves.  

"Antique my Aunt Fannie – I've seen more expensive furniture in a JCPenney catalog."  Jackie scoffed as another "Beauty" ran her manicured nails over the designer set of bookcases.  

"Yeah, I think Bob Pinciotti owns that Liquor cabinet."  Hyde joined in.  

"Oh god and she just said that bottle of Shampoo cost 2 dollars."  Jackie rolled her eyes, what did a woman with split ends know about fashion products "It is VO5!"  

"Well that is better than that old geezer yesterday who said Toothpaste was 50 cents.  It is the 70's.  Not the 50's."  

"Well he had no teeth."  

Hyde nodded.  That was true.  

30 minutes later, it was time for the Showcase Showdown.  He didn't know why but over the past few weeks they had begun playing along during that part.  They would both pick a Showcase and guess at its worth and whoever won got to pick what show they watched next.  Hyde always tried extra hard to win so he wouldn't end up being forced to watch some stupid Soap Opera.  

Today Jackie really wanted to win.  It was the day that her two favorite characters were getting married on Another World.  They were this pair of star crossed lovers, divided by their background.  Their romance had been brewing for several years.  They had fought the odds and today were going to celebrate their love in a grand ceremony shot on location in some exotic locale. She knew that if she didn't win Steven would never let her watch it. "I want the second showcase" 

Hyde rolled his eyes and sighed "You always want the second showcase"

"Well it is always the better one."

"It is always the cheesier one."

"Then why can't I have it?" 

"Cause you always get it –and it's the better one."

Jackie crossed her arms and pouted.  It took a whole commercial for Steven to give in.  

"Fine – don't be a baby – you can have it."

She instantly brightened.  "Thank you".

The first showcase consisted of some dishes an Oak Kitchen table and an outdoor grille.  Hyde bid 1000 bucks.  

Jackie's showcase featured prizes brought to you by the Love Doctor.  It had a King sized bed, His and her sleepwear and a 5 night trip to Paris for two."  Jackie bid 3,969 dollars. 

Hyde won.  

"Well it looks like the Princess and the Pauper will have to get hitched without me" Hyde gloated getting up and switching the channel looking for another game show.  He didn't really want to spend anymore time with games but it was better than all that romance bullshit.  

Jackie thought about pouting but knew that Steven had probably exceeded his limit for the week.  She could leave now and get home before the nuptials.  

Hyde watched her get up and wondered why his stomach flipped.  Why did he care what she did?  He must just be hungry.  Or so relived that she wasn't pouting that he couldn't control himself.  "Where are you going?"

Jackie stopped, looking at him oddly, was that genuine interest in his tone?  "Well I just thought I would go home and watch TV.  Since we can't ever agree on what to watch."

Hyde didn't know why but he didn't want her to leave.  "Uh uh, nope you lost –you gotta stay here and watch what I want to."

Jackie rolled her eyes.  

"Did I or did I not watch that stupid show of yours 3 times last week?"

Jackie sighed and sat back down. She didn't know why all of a sudden she cared about fairness and playing by the rules.  She didn't know why she was contemplating staying and giving up the show she had been waiting for- just because Steven seemed to want her too.  But she was.  "BUT it is the WEDDING." She whined in protest.  

Hyde smiled evilly but was surprised when he suddenly wanted to let her watch the soap.  Stopping himself before he got up he tried to shake it off.  He had been feeling very non-Hyde like for a while now when it came to Jackie.  It was starting to piss him off.  

Glancing over at her sad face though he found himself saying "Jackie I told you it is Thursday.  They aren't going to get married until Friday.  They are going to find someway to drag it out.  It is a stupid soap opera.  It is just a media ploy to turn you into a mindless drone addicted to their propaganda.  They keep you wanting more so you will be dependent upon them.  So you will keep watching and giving them money.  Even when they do give you what you want and let your couple do it –they are just going to break them up.  So what is the point?"

Jackie smiled at the elaborate conspiracy theory and decided it was too confusing too argue against.  "So what are we watching instead?" 

Surprised that she agreed, Hyde turned the dial past a few more channels. Finding nothing but Jackie's show and a few other daytime dramas –he stopped on the channel they began with.  "Look another episode of The Price is Right is on."  

**_Oh Lord.  _**

"Another old lady.  She can't even reach the wheel." Jackie complained.  

"I can't watch another episode of this show.  I can't."  

Arms, chest, lips – and suddenly Jackie and Hyde had found a much better source of entertainment.

************************************************************************

Present – The basement

************************************************************************

Games were tricky.  They appeared innocent too.  But over the course of the last month, Hyde had found them to be anything but.  If he was the kind of guy to sit around and think deep thoughts he would try to figure out what they said about human nature.  He wasn't though.  He was just a master of Zen, he didn't question life.  He just went with the flow.  

His friends were having a harder time.  

Eric was still freaking over the idea that was "Jackie and Hyde".  He still thought it was unnatural.  Donna was still agreeing more than she was defending. Fez was cool. And Kelso?  Kelso was probably going to be trying his patience for months to come.  

Hearing the phone ring –he walked over to pick it up.  Jackie's voice filled his senses.

"I'm not taking you to the mall Jackie"

A pause. And God help him he was listening to her reasoning.

"No"

Shaking his head, he ran his hands through his hair and rubbed his temple.

"Fine!  Fine, Jackie.  You win.  Shut up.  I'll be over to pick you up in a minute.  But you are sooo making it up to me later."

Steven smiled as he heard his girl innocently ask what he had in mind.

"Well let's just say I want to make sure we lose the next game of I Never we play.  Really REALLY badly."  


End file.
